Funds are requested to support a Satellite Neurotrauma Symposium to be held prior to the 1990 Society for Neuroscience Meeting. This two-day symposium will feature 12 lectures focusing on 4 themes: spinal cord neurophysiology, demyelination in injured CNS, blood-brain barrier dysfunction and vascular and brain injury. The subject of the lectures include neurotransmitter physiology in normal and transplanted spinal cords (Jorn Hounsgaard), neurophysiological and morphological changes in lumbosacral spinal cord motoneurons and muscles after spinal cord injury (Reggie Edgerton), clinical neurophysiology of spinal cord injury (Milan Dimitrijevic), demyelination in multiple sclerosis and trauma (Steve Waxman), myelin antibodies and their effects on central axonal regeneration (Martin Schwab), remyelination after neural injury (George DeVries), morphological substrates of the blood-brain barrier (Milton Brightman), bloodbrain barrier function in normal and injured brains (Bill Pardridge), capillary recruitment and flow metabolism coupling in brain (Joe Fenstermacher), reperfusion injury and ischemia (Bill Pulsinelli), free radical mediated endothelial damage in ischemia (Myron Ginsberg) and vascular consequences of traumatic brain injury (John Povlishock). All 12 participants have accepted invitations to speak. A poster session will also be held that will run both days of the symposium. The symposium will be advertised and the poster abstracts will be published in the Journal of Neurotrauma. Currently in its eight year, this symposium has become the primary forum for neurotrauma research attracting researchers in neurotrauma and basic neurobiologists who attend the Society for Neuroscience Meeting.